


Sink Down Into The Depths

by HannaM



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Power Dynamics, Ripped Clothing, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one else had ever offered their mind and soul willingly to him before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink Down Into The Depths

**Author's Note:**

> For Kanato's official birthday! SSH IT'S STILL HIS BIRTHDAY.

When Kanato felt cold inside, he looked for Yui-san.  
  
He didn't usually have to try to get her attention, which was strange but welcome. Sometimes she even smiled when she noticed him approaching, though the trouble with that was that when she _didn't_ smile Kanato felt irrational annoyance.  
  
She was a human, weak and fragile, with silly thoughts in her head and no concept of how limited her perspective was. There was no reason for him to feel concern over the vagaries of her emotional state, not when he had Teddy and his dolls who would always be perfectly calm and pleasant.  
  
And yet when she smiled and called to him Kanato didn't feel nearly as alone as usual.  
  
Not that he was lonely, not really. He'd made himself friends, and because he had made them they had no flaws, which meant they could never annoy him. Which was good, only…  
  
Only when Kanato was cold, it made no difference if Teddy was there or if he was surrounded by dolls, because he knew their hearts and souls were empty. If they were capable of loving him, it was only because they didn't know better.  
  
Yui-san had demanded a choice on that first night, _demanded_ it so boldly that if she had been anyone else she might have died for it. And then she had chosen Kanato.  
  
She hadn't known him, hadn't known what she was choosing. But… it was nice, to be chosen. Even if it was for the wrong reasons.

Kanato found her by a stairwell, talking to some other female students from their year. Just as Kanato was considering whether he should be irritated or not, Yui-san turned slightly and beamed at him. "Kanato-kun!"  
  
Did she not see the looks on the other girls' faces? Was she truly unaware that she was lowering herself in their estimation by calling to him so joyfully?  
  
Or did Yui-san prefer him strongly enough to not care what others thought?  
  
The thought made him smile.  
  
"Good evening, Yui-san. Are you ready to go home now?"  
  
She nodded, curls bouncing. "There was cooking in class again for girls, so we were just talking about how our projects came out."  
  
Now that she mentioned it, Kanato had caught a slight whiff of something pleasant in the air. Intrigued, he walked closer. "By projects, do you mean baking? It smells sweet."  
  
"Yeah! And, well, I remembered that you really liked apples, so I made apple tarts." Her face were strangely flushed. "If you want, you can eat them."  
  
One of the other girls laughed, which was irritating. "Yui-chan put her whole heart in them, you know?"  
  
The third girl elbowed her. "Ssh!"  
  
Kanato was puzzled. "Yui-san's heart?"  
  
"It's… it's nothing like that!" Yui-san said hastily.  
  
How disappointing. Not that Kanato was really surprised. He felt cold again. "What is it like, then? You thought no one else would want your leftovers?"  
  
She looked surprised. "No, I thought… I really did make them thinking of Kanato-kun. Since you said apples were your favorite flavor."  
  
Kanato shook his head. "I love apples, but… there's something else I like the taste of even more." He smiled at her. "Something hot."  
  
"Oh, well, don't worry, the tarts should still be hot…" Yui-san reached for his hand and her eyes widened. "Kanato-kun, you're freezing!" Before he could point out that much was obvious, she clasped his hand between both of hers and lifted it up to her face. "Here, let me."  
  
And then, quite absurdly, she begun to rub her hands around his palm, breathing hot bursts of breath on his fingers.  
  
In other circumstances, perhaps Kanato might have found the gesture somewhat erotic. But the shocked giggles of the human girls watching them rang too loudly in his ears.  
  
Did Yui-san think he was a child, unable to take care of himself?  
  
Kanato snatched his hands away and glared at her. The human's laughter turned nervous, gradually stopping altogether, but Yui-san seemed not to hear them.  
  
Her mouth creased with hurt as she stared at Kanato, attention completely focused on him. "Why did you do that, Kanato-kun?"

It was as though she only had eyes for him. Kanato smiled.  
  
"There are much better ways to warm up, don't you think?" He took one of her hands in his, tracing the lines of her palm with his thumb.  
  
"W-we should be getting home!" Yui-san stammered, blushing.  
  
Kanato laughed softly. "Oh, we have plenty of time. And besides, I thought you said you had food for me." He tightened his grip on her hand. "Or was that a lie?"  
  
"Ow! No, of course not!"  
  
"Ah… Yui-chan, we'll see you tomorrow, okay?" It was one of the human girls, her dull voice spiced with fear.  
  
"Yeah, um… see you later!" The other one blurted out.  
  
Yui-san's eyes strayed to the girls who were already walking away. How irritatingly pointless of her. "Oh! Yeah, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Yui-chan, Kanato-kun…"  
  
Kanato ignored them. One rough tug of her arm brought Yui-san's focus back to him, but just to be certain there would be no more interruptions, he dragged her into the nearest classroom, letting go when she stumbled into a desk.  
  
"Ow! Ah, Kanato-kun, why did you…?"  
  
"Would you rather I suck your blood out in the hallway, where everyone can watch?" Kanato smiled as her face colored again. He certainly had no problem with that, but it was possible his brothers hadn't left the building yet and if he bit her in the hallway by the stairs Laito and Ayato might take it as an invitation to join in. Better to have at least the illusion of privacy for now. "But… you aren't ashamed to be seen with me."  
  
Yui blinked, rubbing the wrist he'd relinquished. "No. Why would I be?"  
  
"They were laughing at us, didn't you notice?" Kanato snapped.  
  
"I don't…" Yui-san began, then paused. "Even if they were, it doesn't matter."  
  
Kanato frowned. "Doesn't matter? Why is that?"  
  
"Because… I was glad to see Kanato-kun."  
  
He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "Glad?"  
  
Yui-san nodded, smiling. "That's right. Oh, you were hungry, weren't you?"  
  
She could still surprise him. "Yes. Just a little bit…"  
  
Somewhat to Kanato's confusion, she hurried away from him to the other side of the classroom. Did she expect him to follow her?  
  
He'd only taken a few steps when Yui-san turned around, holding something small and sweet smelling. "Here! They should still be at least a little hot, so..."  
  
"Oh." Well, as delicious as it smelled, that was not the kind of sweet Kanato was hungry for. "But I'm cold."  
  
Yui-san blinked slowly at him. "Well, I could…"  
  
"Please let me have your blood," Kanato said, weary of her confusion. "Or was that what you were about to offer?"  
  
"N-no!" She dropped the sweet on the desk and backed away  
  
"No?" Kanato growled, advancing on her. "I won't accept that. You are mine, after all."  
  
He slammed her against the wall, viciously satisfied by her gasp. "Isn't that so?"  
  
"Yes," Yui-san said in a small voice.  
  
It was so cruel, the way she always refused to give him her blood. But he could forgive her for it, now that he knew how to keep her quiet.

Kanato kissed her mouth, and smiled as he felt her body go pliant. "Such a noisy pulse," he observed. "Is Yui-san afraid of me? Or… excited?"  
  
Her cheeks colored. Before she could come up with some silly denial, Kanato lowered his head to her jugular, lulled by the beat of her heart. He wrapped his arm around her torso, to keep her from moving, and sank his fangs into the sweet thick skin of her neck.  
  
Yui-san liked it better when he made it good, and when she liked it she didn't struggle so much, which was nice. _Enjoy yourself._ Tempting as it was to begin to lap at the small trickle of blood he'd created, Kanato knew she could give him more than that. He took her flesh between his teeth, dragging the wounds open with his fangs, just wide enough to give him a steady supply. Yui-san whimpered, so he slid his leg over hers and stroked her arm as he licked the blood that was now flowing freely from her neck.  
  
That was only so he wouldn't lose a drop. What Kanato really liked was to close his mouth on her open wounds and suck rich hot blood from the source, as hard as he could, so he could still taste it as it burned its way down his throat.  
  
Yui-san felt nice under him too, shivering even though her skin was warm, her breath coming in little gasps.  
  
Kanato sighed with pleasure. He liked her very much, in this moment. Her blood made him feel like he was floating. Or was it her cute face screwed up with embarrassment that was the cause?

She smelled so sweet.  
  
That was why he wanted to rub his nose on her soft skin, surely. And because it was amusing to watch her face flush bright red. If he felt strange and soft inside sometimes, that had to be another effect of her delicious blood.  
  
"Ka… Kanato… kun…"  
  
Yui-san's small voice broke through Kanato's musings and reminded him that she was still conscious, after all. Which was as it should be. It would be extremely annoying to deal with Shuu and That Person's displeasure if he accidentally killed her.  
  
Besides, he wasn't bored with her yet, so there was no real need to kill her.  
  
"Your eyes are all dazed," Kanato observed. "I don't dislike this look."  
  
Yui-san blushed. It seemed she was still easily embarrassed.  
  
Kanato wondered why that was. It wasn't as though he hadn't seen much dirtier looks on her face before. The memory made him smile.  
  
"You're strange, aren't you?" Kanato remarked, studying her face. "Humans are always the most interesting, in their stupid way… I wonder why that is."  
  
Yui-san looked as though she wanted to say something, but kept quiet. It was very nice of her, Kanato had to admit.  
  
"I really like you," Kanato confessed.  
  
Unexpectedly, Yui-san put one hand on his arm. "Kanato-kun…"  
  
Her eyes were strange.  
  
Kanato knew she wouldn't say she liked him too. He'd told her to, over and over and over again, and still she wouldn't do it. Cruel Yui-san.  
  
"What's that expression? Are you pitying me?" Why did she have to look like that? Why couldn't she at least _pretend_ to like him? "Are you thinking about how pathetic and detestable I am? SAY IT!"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"It _is_ true!" Kanato screamed. _"Liar!"_  
  
_Liar, liar, liar!_ He would have made her such a pretty doll, the most beautiful doll in his entire collection. Then he'd never have to see her face twisted with disgust or hatred for him, never have to hear her laughing at how pitiful he was. But now… now...  
  
Her throat was firm yet fragile in his grip, veins pulsing and shuddering as she struggled for breath, struggling fruitlessly the way they all struggled in the end.  
  
Was this really the end?

Yui-san's trembling hand brushed against the side of Kanato's face, three times, like she was trying to pet his hair, then his cheek, and finally, weakly, the corner of his mouth. He was crushing her throat and she was reaching for him?  
  
Kanato didn't want to watch Yui-san die.  
  
Yui-san gasped noisily, her face red like it got when she was denying the pleasure he gave her… funny, how difficult humans made it to distinguish between what they liked and they didn't like. Though with some there wasn't much of a difference at all.  
  
Would she run away, now that he'd let her go? Would she cry and call him a monster? Kanato expected she would.  
  
"Kanato-kun…" Yui-san rasped, half bent over as she greedily gulped down air. "I… I don't… hate you… Kanato...kun."  
  
"Then why?" He didn't understand, and not understanding frustrated him. "Why are you always silent when I tell you how I feel?"  
  
"Because I'm afraid."  
  
Kanato frowned. "Of me?"  
  
Yui-san shook her head, slowly. "No, it's more like… I'm afraid of myself. Of what I might become. Of falling more and more until I don't know who I am."  
  
"Is that so?" _Interesting._ What she described sounded exquisite. Truthfully, Kanato was quite moved. No one had ever offered their mind and soul willingly to him before.  
  
Kanato smiled, and cupped her warm cheek. He heard her blood pounding for him, felt her breath catch underneath his fingers, saw her eyes widen as she stared up at him, waiting. "Then, how do you feel about me?"  
  
Yui-san's cheek grew hotter, and she lowered her eyes briefly. "I feel like I can't leave you alone, Kanato-kun. I think about you so much, I… I want to stay with you, by your side."  
  
A delighted giggle burst out of him. "Really? That's adorable."  
  
Impulsively, Kanato kissed her. He almost regretted hurting her earlier, now she was being so good.

Kanato had _meant_ it to be a very quick kiss, but it was hard to resist Yui-san's soft, balmy mouth, especially when she very nearly gasped at the touch of his lips. And Kanato was not in the habit of resisting his own desires.  
  
He caught hold of her wrist and pinned it over her head as he deepened the kiss, pleased by the unmistakable surge in her blood the moment the back of her wrist slammed against the wall. Yui-san squirmed slightly against him, the start of her usual token refusal before she succumbed entirely. Kanato thought it very tiresome, but perhaps it was necessary to get her past her strange human inhibitions.  
  
To that effect, Kanato pulled his head back and smiled tenderly at her flushed face and wide eyes.  
  
He didn't want to miss the moment when her resistance gave way to pleasure.  
  
There were marks on Yui-san's neck from where he had nearly strangled her. Beautiful red marks for everyone to see. They looked delicious… so Kanato licked them.  
  
Yui-san whimpered, but her eyes stayed wide open, watching him as her breath quickened.  
  
"Does that feel good?" Kanato inquired, though he already knew the answer.  
  
He saw her bite her lip, still so stubbornly determined not to succumb entirely. Really, it should have been irritating enough to keep him from bothering with her, but she was so very sweet when she _did_ … and she always did, in the end.  
  
Kanato smiled. "Then, how about this?"

It was easy to push his knee between her trembling thighs, even as Yui-san cried out in protest, and easier still to use the beginnings of her struggle against him to make certain it was angled provocatively.

"Stop that!" Yui-san pleaded, which only made him shift his knee deliberately until she gasped. "T… that's…"  
  
Kanato smiled, knowing her wriggling against his knee was only stimulating her more. "Stop what?"  
  
She stilled, but couldn't seem to manage an answer.  
  
"You're very warm, aren't you, Yui-san?" Kanato breathed, leaning in.  
  
"I… a little…" Yui-san mumbled.  
  
Good. Her blouse was in the way.  
  
"Kanato-kun!" Yui-san protested as he tore it open. "My uniform-" He didn't let her finish the sentence, thrusting his knee up between her thighs again, hard enough to make her gasp and squirm.  
  
She was teetering on the edge of surrender now, Kanato could tell, from the way her eyes fluttered when he trailed his fingers against the soft flesh of her bare belly, chest rising and falling in quick breaths.  
  
"So soft," he murmured, letting Yui-san feel the light scrape of his nails, just enough to threaten- or tease. "If I scratched you here, above your navel, would you start to bleed?"  
  
Yui-san whimpered, shifting against his knee, and Kanato could feel how hot she was, how _ready._ His for the taking.  
  
But he wanted her to say so.  
  
Yui-san's small, lovely breasts were still covered by her brassiere, but the fabric was too thin to conceal her hard nipples.  
  
"Kanato-kun," Yui-san whispered, "please don't… don't look there, it's…"  
  
"Embarrassing?" Her determination to find something to object to, however pointless, was almost endearing. "All right." Kanato met her eyes, and smiled reassuringly. When she smiled back, he moved his hand. "I'll just touch you, then."  
  
Yui-san moaned as Kanato cupped her warm breast, gasped as he teased her nipple with his thumb. Even with fabric in the way, it seemed she was very sensitive there. "That's better, isn't it?"  
  
He hadn't missed the rapturous look on her face, nor the way she couldn't seem to break eye contact with him now, lips parted enticingly.  
  
One more kiss.

Yui-san made a soft noise into Kanato's mouth, all but melting against the wall. When she shyly licked his tongue what little composure Kanato had left shattered on the spot. Her body against his, _now._  
  
For a moment it was perfect, and then Yui-san's knees buckled and she slid half down the wall with a distressed cry, her wrist slipping out of his grasp.  
  
Kanato sighed, and scooped her up into his arms. "Yui-san has a lot of weaknesses."  
  
Yui-san reddened and buried her face in the crook of his neck, which was admittedly one of the cutest things he'd ever seen, so Kanato supposed he could forgive her for being troublesome. Unless, of course...  
  
She yelped as Kanato deposited her on the teacher's desk. "W-wha…?"  
  
"This should be easier for both of us," Kanato remarked. "Since today it seems you're incapable of standing while receiving pleasure."  
  
Yui-san lowered her head and mumbled something, her hand brushing against a ruler lying on the desk. Which gave Kanato more than a few filthy ideas.  
  
"Were you hoping I'd punish you?"  
  
"No!" Yui-san's head shot up so fast, eyes wide with shock that Kanato couldn't help wondering if he might have found the truth.  
  
"I should, you know," Kanato said conversationally, picking up the ruler. "I could twist your arms behind your back until you scream, or push you down onto your knees and make you kiss my feet. Or…" He gave her thigh an experimental swat with the ruler and was satisfied with a pained cry. "I could strike you until your flesh reddens and bruises, until you're begging for forgiveness."  
  
Yui-san bit her lip, knuckles white as she gripped the desk.  
  
"But I know Yui-san is a good girl." He stroked her cheek with the ruler, and Yui-san shuddered. "So if you beg properly-"  
  
"Please!" Yui-san blurted out. "Oh, please, Kanato-kun-"  
  
She sobbed as the ruler struck her thigh again. _"Don't interrupt me!"_ Kanato screamed.

Her head fell so he couldn't see her face. "I… I'm sorry."'  
  
There was a crack in the ruler. Kanato tossed it aside and gently touched Yui-san's head.  
  
When Yui-san looked up at him, her eyes were watery. Poor Yui-san.  
  
Kanato kissed the corners of her eyes. "It's all right. I understand. You were overcome with the desire to please me, isn't that right?" Even her tears tasted sweet.  
  
She nodded shyly.  
  
He laughed with delight. "In that case, shall I give you a reward?"  
  
Yui-san's cheeks flushed, but she nodded again, eyes wide.  
  
Kanato crouched down to press a kiss to the red mark on her thigh, smiling as she sighed.  
  
He almost didn't trust how sweet she could be.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" The words slipped out before Kanato really was sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
To his amazement, Yui-san reached to brush a strand of his hair behind his ear. "That I belong to Kanato-kun," she said softly.

He wanted to _devour_ her.  
  
When he captured her lips again he felt her yield completely. She clung to him, kissing back hungrily and letting out an encouraging moan when he yanked off her undergarments.  
  
Kanato pulled his head back to admire her open mouth and ecstatic flushed face. His breath caught when her expression changed… to pure adoration.  
  
"I love you," Yui-san said softly.  
  
Kanato stared at her. Had he imagined it?  
  
And even if he had, what was this strange surge in his heart?

"I love you, Kanato-kun," Yui-san said again, earnestly. Her hand curled in his hair and Kanato leaned into her touch without thinking.  
  
And she kissed him.  
  
Kanato moaned, pulling her down off the desk so he could feel her, _all_ of her. There was no pleasure he wouldn't give her, no reward too good for her! She was… she was… he'd never felt this way about _anyone._  
  
He kissed her mouth, her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, and felt her panting and whimpering eagerly for more. Oh yes, he'd give her more!  
  
"Turn around," Kanato whispered.  
  
Yui-san hesitated, and he smiled. "Don't worry. It may be an unusual position, but it'll certainly feel good."  
  
Bent over a desk in nothing but a skirt and brassiere, Yui-san looked _unspeakably_ lewd.

"Is… is this right?"  
  
Kanato stroked her back reassuringly as his other hand unfastened his trousers. "Very good, Yui-san. Besides, isn't it a little less embarrassing for you this way? After all, I can't see your face."  
  
"Oh, yes, that's… that's true. Only… shouldn't we shut the classroom door?" She shifted a little. "Someone might see…"  
  
Kanato laughed. "Does it matter? After all…" he trailed his finger down her spine just to make her shiver. "That would excite you, wouldn't it?"  
  
"I…I…!" He didn't need to see her face to know it was dark red.

"Since I can't see your face, be sure to make plenty of noise so I know what feels the best." Kanato smiled, stroking her hip. "And so everyone can hear."  
  
He penetrated her in one rough thrust, gasping out loud as Yui moaned. She was so slick and hot inside, so ready she clenched _hard_ around him the moment he'd filled her completely.

She was panting now, panting and moaning for him and Kanato had to move in her, had to drive hard and fast and use her the way she was all but begging to be used.  
  
_Mine, mine, all mine, only mine!_  
  
He wanted to cover her with marks, wanted to chain her to his bedroom wall and rip apart anyone she gave so much as a smile to. Wanted to have her like this, and like he'd had her before, and like he'd have her again, and so many more ways than that...  
  
Kanato moaned as he imagined snapping her fragile quivering ankles, hobbling her so she could never leave him. There'd be so _much_ blood…  
  
"Kanato-kun!" Yui-san gasped, her hips rocking into him with a delicious desperation. "T-that feels so… _so_ good…"

They rutted like animals, drunk on each other and Kanato thought, briefly, that if he died like this he'd be happy. Happy to die buried deep in Yui-san, no, in _Yui._  
  
"Kanato-kun, _Kanato-kun!"_ Yui sobbed, head falling as she lost herself in what was surely yet another climatic wave of pleasure.  
  
When Kanato finally spent himself, Yui arched back into his body and he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling the nape of her neck.  
  
"Did you mean it?" he asked, after a moment.  
  
"Um… which part?" Her skin was still hot although her blood was settling into a more usual tempo.  
  
"That you loved me," Kanato said impatiently.  
  
"Yes, of course." She turned so he could see her profile and smiled, resting her head against his. "I still mean it."  
  
Kanato closed his eyes with a happy sigh.  
  
He didn't feel cold any longer.


End file.
